Many pet owners buy toys for their animals to play with. The animal toys are typically chewed and batted about by the animal. For example U.S. Pat. No. 5,857,431 shows an animal chew toy having a shell made from a compressible material and has a plurality of openings formed therethrough. The chew toy has a hollow interior in which is disposed a quantity of dentifrice. When an animal chews the toy, dentifrice issues through the plurality of openings and encounters the teeth and gums of the animal. The shell may be wrapped with any suitable material to attract an animal, and may, likewise, contain a flavored or non-flavored odorant to attract an animal. Similarly, an odorant may be admixed with the dentifrice. If a wrapping is used, the wrapping has openings in communication with the openings in the shell to allow dentifrice to issue therethrough.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,191,856 illustrates a toy including a tube, releasably closed at both ends and by closure members placed under tension by a spring located in the tube and having disposed in the interior a material which exhibits a positive sensory attraction to an animal.